Tyler Harne
Tyler Harne is the main antagonist of the 2015 film Max. He is a sadistic, corrupt and arrogant U.S. Marine who shot and killed Kyle in friendly fire, but he is also the one that secretly pulled the detonator in order for him to get injured so he can kill him. He was portrayed by Luke Kleintank. Biography Tyler Harne is first introduced when he is seen talking to Kyle. He acts like Kyle's best friend but it turns out that he is not. It is seen that Tyler is stealing weapons and selling to the Taliban. In the middle of a war-zone, Tyler makes Kyle send Max out in the middle of the desert where a bomb explodes, severely injuring Kyle. Tyler then shoots and kills Kyle. Max is able to survive and viciously swears revenge on Tyler by barking at him. Tyler is able to get a job at the storage place that Kyle's dad owns but a couple of days pass by. Tyler reveals to Justin that he killed his brother and is selling weapons to the cartels but if he tells his mom or dad anything about it, he will get hurt seriously bad just like his brother did. The next day, Tyler is caught by Ray, but the latter is held at gunpoint by Emilio and kidnapped. Tyler, Deputy Stack and Emilio are soon caught but hear a bark; they send a rottweiler up there but the rottweiler is killed by Max after he knocks it into a river and makes it go down a waterfall, drowning him. Corrupt Cop Deputy Stack is killed after Ray shoots through his windshield and makes him crash into a tree which flips his car over and blows up, destroying the car and killing everything inside. Tyler is finally able to catch up with Justin and knocks him down by hitting him in the face. Tyler yells at Justin and is disappointed saying “What am I supposed to do with you now?!”. He prepares to shoot Justin but Max shows up. Tyler turns around and prepares to shoot Max but Justin is able to kick Tyler's legs from underneath him. Tyler is lunged at by Max and falls to his death, avenging Kyle. In the aftermath, Tyler and Stack are confirmed dead while Emilio and his cartel are confirmed to be in jail for a long time. Personality Tyler was initially a good friend of Kyle Wincott. However, he then became a traitorous person when he betrayed him by rigging the detonator to blow up and injure Kyle, so that he could kill him. Through his charm and charisma, he was able to fool the Wincotts into trusting him, and he was even able to convince Justin to send Max to the pound, so he was good at manipulation. He was determined to make sure that his arms-dealing scheme went smoothly, even if it meant killing Justin and Max. Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Successful Category:Cowards